


Groupie

by ipacialiera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Boyband, Deepthroating, Drug Use, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, OT5, Road Trips, Snowballing, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipacialiera/pseuds/ipacialiera
Summary: AU PWP. Hammerhead mechanic Prompto takes a wild ride. Cindy watches.





	Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around for quite some time, ever since I listened to a [techno song with boybandish vocals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYwLLyy-hZQ) while getting my oil changed a while ago. There really is no point to this story other than I simply wanted to see if I could write something where nobody cries and/or dies and everybody just fucks instead. Enjoy!

Prompto wiped at the sweat at his brow. The sky was cloudless and the afternoon sun was hot and unforgiving, shining on the bare skin of his arms and making it feel tight and uncomfortable. He moved away from the car he was trying to fix, futilely fanning at his flushed face. He had been working at Hammerhead as a junior mechanic for a few months after desperately seeking employment. He was by no means the best, but the owner of the garage Cid and his granddaughter Cindy took him in kindly all the same. Because of this, Prompto worked hard and tried his best not to complain at any time, but the day’s heat was stifling and was rendering him useless. He needed a break. He sighed and walked over to Cindy, who was taking inventory of shelves in the main garage.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Cindy asked, not looking up from her clipboard.

“Nothing…” Prompto was hesitant. “Do you mind if I take a break?”

Cindy looked at him and smiled.

“You don’t have to ask.” She tucked her clipboard underneath an arm, walking over to a fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to him. “In fact, you can split. You’re doing good, busting your ass. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Oh, I’m fine, really. I just need a few minutes.”

“I insist. By the way, you got a package earlier.” Cindy motioned over to a medium sized box sitting over on a workbench. Prompto instantly perked up, knowing exactly what the package was.

“Sweet!” He walked over to the bench, taking out a pocket knife to slice through the box’s tape. Cindy watched him curiously.

“What is it? I only see you get this excited when you’re around chocobos.”

“It finally came!” Prompto opened the box, unable to contain his excitement. He dug inside, pulling out a t-shirt and holding it up to his torso before thrusting it out for Cindy to see.

“Is that…are those the three bozos from that Insomnia boy band? On a t-shirt?”

Prompto lowered the shirt and scoffed, offended.

“They’re called the Dark Knights, Cindy. They’re one of the best bands out there! Their single ‘Love Comes Again’ is fire, come on.” He set the shirt down and rifled through the box for some more items: a small poster, keychains, stickers, a letter and magazine, and a copy of their latest album. He grabbed the compact disc and pumped a fist in triumph. “Aww, yes!”

Cindy walked over to the box, peering inside.

“What is all this crap?”

“It’s my fan club package. I get special items that aren’t sold in stores yet plus a letter written by the guys, every three months.” Prompto’s flushed face began to turn a deeper shade of red. “I’m actually part of the band’s street team for the Hammerhead division. As well as the president.”

“As well as the only person on the team.”

“Yeah, maybe. Want to join?”

“Nope.” She put her arm around his shoulders. “But, whatever. Whatever floats your boat. Why don’t you head back to your trailer and take a shower so you can relax and enjoy all this stuff?”

He picked up the box and held it close. “Thanks, Cindy. You’re the best.”

“I know.” She swatted him playfully on his butt. “Now get.”

Prompto made his way to his room and she smiled. He was so cute and sweet, but she knew that he had a hard life prior to coming to Hammerhead and she felt that he was always trying to hide his sadness. It was nice to see something make him genuinely happy, even if it was some lame, cash cow boy band from the city. She returned to her inventory and worked on it for a while before hearing the ring of the driveway signal bell. Looking outside, she saw a darkly tinted black car pull in and whistled. It was the newest Regalia, its sleek, sporty body unmistakable. She set down her clipboard and walked out of the garage and over to the car’s passenger side, leaning over as the window was rolled down.

“Hello,” she said. “Welcome to--” She stopped as she looked into the car. The passenger was a large, attractive man with shoulder length brown hair and distinctive facial scars. She recognized him from Prompto’s t-shirt and sat up sharply. “Are you serious?”

The man laughed.

“Looks like our team in Hammerhead is useful after all,” he said, craning his neck to look in the back seat. “Told you.”

Cindy saw an equally attractive man with light brown hair behind the wheel. He had glasses on and looked slightly different from what she saw on the shirt, but she recognized him all the same. She stepped away from the car, her mind spinning from the extreme coincidence and excitement for Prompto. She looked at his trailer and wanted to run over to it, but looked back at the passenger instead, trying to act normal.

“Welcome to Hammerhead. What can I do for y’all?”

Cindy saw his eyes scan her body and she frowned. He smiled and held his hand out, his next words coming out smooth and deep.

“I’m Gladio. What’s your name?”

“Not interested.”

He laughed and lowered his hand.

“Fair enough. The driver’s Ignis. Our little diva in the back is Noctis. But, you probably already knew that.”

Cindy wanted to say that she didn’t and she thought their band sucked, but decided against it. She needed to play nice so she could ask them to meet Prompto. Ignis lowered the Regalia’s hood, then turned the car off. 

“We’re in quite the predicament,” said Ignis. “Because someone…” He looked at Noctis. “Wanted to go on a casual road trip before we started our next tour.”

“You’re the one who drives, aren’t you supposed to keep up with the maintenance?”

“This is your car, Noctis!”

Gladio rolled his eyes.

“So, seriously. What’s your name?”

“Cindy. I’m the head mechanic here.”

“Really?” Gladio raised his eyebrows. “Huh.” Cindy frowned again. “Well, Cindy, best case scenario is that we just need a tune up and an oil change. Worst case scenario is that it’s our transmission. I think. I don’t know, you’re the expert.”

Cindy was about to respond but heard an exclamation behind her. She turned to see her grandfather walking up. Cid looked at the car in awe.

“Shit! Haven’t seen me a Regalia in a while.” He narrowed his eyes at the men. “What do you kids know about this car?”

“Obviously nothing,” said Cindy. “Can you work on this, grandpa? The Regalia is your baby. Me fiddling with it when you’re around would just be doing them a disservice.”

“I won’t argue with that, darlin’.” Cid walked over to the driver’s side, ushering Ignis out of the seat. All three of the men got out. “Name’s Cid. Y’all make yourself comfy. Cindy will show you around.”

Noctis looked unimpressed.

“What exactly is there to see?”

“Don’t be rude,” admonished Ignis. “Thank you for the assistance, Cid. Cindy.”

Cid nodded and was about to pull off but Gladio stopped him.

“One sec.” He went to the trunk and grabbed a small black bag. “Okay. Thanks.”

Cid drove to his private garage, leaving Cindy with the men. She stared at them awkwardly, waiting for one of them to speak. Gladio was the one to speak first, slinging the bag over a shoulder.

“So, where to?”

“I don’t know. Where do you wanna go? I can take you to the diner if you want to grab something to eat.”

“We kind of don't want to be around any people,” said Noctis. “Well, at least, I don’t. Not right now. I’m tired.”

“Yes, riding in the back seat and complaining all of the time can be quite tiring,” said Ignis.

“Do you have somewhere private that we could wait?” Gladio asked. “We just want to chill out for a bit.”

Cindy thought for a moment. There was a small office and sitting area within the main garage.

“There’s an area you can sit in in my garage. Nobody will bother you there. I’ll shut the door.”

“Perfect.”

The four made their way to the area. It was cramped but had comfortable looking chairs and a couch that sat atop a large, plain utility rug. Gladio sat down at the couch and placed his bag on the sturdy wooden coffee table that was in front of it, pushing a stack of car magazines to the side. Ignis and Noctis plopped down in the nearby chairs and sighed, happy to be sitting somewhere else other than the car. Cindy watched Gladio unzip the bag and pull some things out; she saw several pill bottles and a small plastic bag. He wasted no time as he emptied the contents of the plastic bag on the table and reached inside his back pocket, pulling out a card to arrange the white powder into neat lines. Her heartbeat quickened when she realized what he was doing.

“H-hey! You can’t do that here!”

Gladio looked up, cocking his head at her.

“Why not? No one will know, other than you. Your grandfather will be busy for a while, I’m sure. Besides, what kind of band would we be if we didn’t do drugs with groupies?”  
  
“I’m not a damn groupie!” Cindy yelled.

“Really? You sure looked excited to see us pull up, initially.” He threw a bottle to Ignis. “Come on, party with us. You want some pills instead? They’re Ignis’…he’s too good for coke, apparently. But, I’m sure he won’t mind sharing. Would you, Iggy?”

“No, by all means.” He popped a few pills into his mouth, replaced the cap, and held the bottle out to Cindy who just looked at it dumbly. He dropped his hand. “Don’t succumb to Gladio’s peer pressure if you don’t want to.”

She looked back at Gladio and watched him snort two lines through a piece of a plastic straw. He inhaled deeply before he handed the straw to Noctis who was sitting on the edge of his chair to get closer to the table. Noctis did his lines, closing his eyes, and Gladio reached over to pinch and tickle one of his knees. He jerked away, smiling.

“We have to pump this one full of powder or else he’d just fucking sleep all day.” Gladio looked at Cindy, eyes flashing. “So are you in or what? It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Cindy bit her lip, her eyes flicking back and forth between the three men. She grabbed the bottle from Ignis and unscrewed the cap. Gladio clapped his hands as she put a pill in her mouth.

“Wait,” she said, cringing at the bitter taste of the drug. “I have to go get Prompto.”

“Here,” said Gladio, reaching into his bag and grabbing a flask. He threw it to her. “Who’s that?”

Cindy took a swig from the flask and almost spit it out. She swallowed hard, eyes and nose stinging as she washed down the pill with the burning liquid.

“My coworker,” she squeaked. She cleared her throat. “My friend. Prompto loves you guys. He would die if he met you. He received his fan club package today and we were literally talking about Dark Knights not even an hour before y’all showed up. That’s why I was so ‘excited’ to see you, because of him.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gladio patted the space next to him on the couch as Ignis took the flask from Cindy and drank. “Come sit by me. You can go get him in a minute.”

Cindy wordlessly obeyed. She felt an odd inability to speak and her head was swimming. She began to grow weary, afraid to lose control over her body and actions around complete strangers, celebrities or not. She felt foolish and ashamed, but only for a moment. There was a sensation of warm pressure that washed over her and made her entire body tingle. She felt as if she were sinking into a bed full of the softest, plushest pillows and she stumbled over to the couch, practically falling into Gladio’s arms. Gladio was ready for her, pulling her body close. She felt warm and the tingling sensation continued.

“You can go get Prompto in a minute,” he repeated, leaning over into her neck. The feeling of his breath made her skin even warmer. He pulled off her hat and tucked a lock of hair behind an ear. “Is he as hot as you are?”

“Um…”

“Oh, here we go,” said Noctis. Ignis shook his head.

“Are you really surprised?”

Noctis abruptly got up from his chair to look around the garage, feeling antsy. Eventually, he made his way over to the door, kicking a can by accident. He picked it up. “Pyrefly Motor Oil,” he said as he read the label. He looked up, snickering. “Hey, you know what the company’s tagline is? ‘Lube that lasts through the roughest rides!’”

“Interesting. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Hey,” said Ignis. He looked content as he sunk back into his chair, head lolling as he turned to look at Gladio. “Leave her be. Stop being a pest.”

Cindy was inclined to agree, but she felt her nipples begin to press hard against the thin fabric of her top as Gladio continued to touch her. She looked at him, then at Noctis and Ignis. She would be lying if she said she didn’t find all of them extremely attractive. Her heart sped up when Ignis made eye contact with her, licking his lips before he smiled. Cindy chewed on the inside of a cheek as she struggled to ignore the throbbing that was intensifying between her legs. She crossed her arms over her chest and wiggled her shoulders to push Gladio off, sitting up straight.

“Let me go get Prompto.” Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. “You can judge for yourself. It’s not fair for me to be here while he’s sitting in his trailer, anyway.”

She stood up, then almost sat back down. It was too quick and she was dizzy with the heady mix of her intoxication and arousal. She managed to walk over near Noctis to press the garage door opener. Stumbling out, she felt paranoia creep in as she walked over to Prompto’s trailer, higher than she had ever been in her life. She felt like she was moving in slow motion as she lifted a hand to knock on his door. He answered with a smile, dressed in shorts and his band t-shirt, but, upon seeing Cindy, his smile faded.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He reached for her hand.

“I’m fine.” She wasn’t, not really. She tugged at him. “Come on, I have a surprise for you. Hurry.”

She led him by the hand to the garage and he froze at the threshold immediately, stopping both of them in their tracks.

“That’s…t-that’s…! How?” He spun around, embarrassed. “I can’t be seen like this, Cindy!”

“Nobody gives a shit about your clothes, Prompto. Come on.” She turned him around and stepped behind him, pushing at his back. He walked stiffly into the the garage and Cindy hit the switch to close the door. Prompto’s mouth gaped open as he passed by Noctis, who was still wandering around. Noctis looked at him, interested.

“You’re really cute,” he said. “Nice shirt.”

Heat engulfed Prompto’s face as he stared in shocked silence. He turned his head to see Gladio and Ignis, who were still sitting down. He looked like he was about to faint.

“Yeah he is,” said Gladio. “Come sit by me, buddy. I heard you’re a big fan of us.” He smirked at Cindy. “Sorry he took your seat. There’s always room on my lap.”

Cindy was alarmed when she realized she was ready to take him up on his offer. She feigned indifference and sat down in Noctis’ seat, next to Ignis, instead. Ignis looked at her, a shadow of a smile on his face.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Prompto sat down rigidly. He was visibly shaking and Gladio laughed.

“It’s okay. Really. You want something to help you relax?” He nodded over to the coke and the pills that were on the table. Prompto looked at them and turned back to Gladio, wide eyed.

“I don’t do drugs.”

“Good for you,” Gladio said, sincere. He scooted closer to Prompto and placed a hand on his thigh. “Is there anything else that will help you relax? I can think of a few things.”

“Cutting to the chase, as usual,” said Ignis. He extended an arm, running a finger along Cindy’s bare leg that was closest to him. It felt as if his finger seared a trail in its wake and she bit her lip. He smiled at her again and spoke softly. “Are we making you uncomfortable?”

“No,” she whispered.

“What about you, Prompto?” Ignis asked. “Are you okay?”

Noctis walked over and stood above Ignis, placing his hands on his shoulders and rubbing gently.

“He doesn’t even know what he should be okay with.” Cindy saw Prompto’s eyes dart over to Noctis, then away as he leaned over to kiss Ignis.

“I think he’s beginning to get the idea,” said Gladio.

Prompto looked pained as Gladio slid a hand down his thigh, then underneath his loose shorts. He began slightly gasping for air, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, and Cindy was about to intervene until she saw him relax and lean back on the couch. Gladio’s hand continued its climb.

“I’m not gay,” Prompto said, then stammered. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it.”

“Neither are we. Technically. Think of us as…fluid. Non-conformists,” said Gladio. He shrugged. “Besides, a hole’s a hole when you’re on the road.”

Ignis sighed.

“Eloquent as always.”

“I’m a true poet, yes, I know.” Gladio’s hand inched higher and he moved closer. “So, are you okay with this? It’s just a little fun.” He stopped moving when he saw Prompto’s face. “You look uncomfortable. Want me to stop?”

“I just…” Prompto’s mind was racing, struggling. He said the first thing he could think of. “I’m just mad that I left my poster in my trailer. I want you to sign it.” Cindy giggled.

“We’ll give you a much more vivid and enjoyable memory, if you’ll let us,” said Ignis. “Do we have your consent?”

Gladio leaned over and licked Prompto’s ear, making him break out in a chill.

“Yeah, do we?”

Prompto looked over at Cindy, who nodded. She was watching, enraptured, and she didn’t even comprehend when her hand made its way to the front of her shorts. She traced the outline of her button with a slow finger before hitching a leg over the arm of the chair. She touched the inside of her thigh and moaned when she felt the heat emanating from her. She was ready to fuck, she had been ready for a while, and she wondered how much of it was a result of whatever drug she had consumed and how much of it was actually from her being turned on by the men.

“What kind of pill did I take?” She tried to compose herself and failed, her fingers finding their way to the hot juncture between her legs and rubbing against the rough denim of her shorts. “I feel…”

“It’s called Pure Seduction, courtesy of me,” said Gladio. He gently tilted Prompto’s face towards him to access his lips, planting a light kiss on them. “You’re welcome.”

“Is there anything you like more than the sound of your own voice?” Noctis asked, pulling his shirt over his head before tending to Ignis’ buttons.

“Yeah, fucking.” Gladio rubbed Prompto’s legs before spreading them wider. “For those of you wondering, I fuck like how I sing. Perfect, every time.”

Both Noctis and Ignis groaned. Prompto suddenly kissed Gladio, silencing him.

“Thank you,” said Ignis.

The two kissed and Prompto’s inhibitions were fading. Cindy felt something deep in her stomach as she watched his slim frame move against Gladio’s hulking body. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see movement. Noctis was standing in front of Ignis, allowing him to undo his pants.

“This is crazy,” she said to herself. Everything was moving so quickly in a direction that she had never, ever anticipated.

“Are you going to join in?” Ignis asked.

“You should. I’ve always wanted to be sandwiched between two blondes,” said Noctis. Ignis looked at him, confused.

“Do you not remember last week?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Cindy heard whimpering from the couch. Things were escalating between the two at a rapid pace and Gladio was rubbing Prompto’s cock through his shorts. Prompto flung his head back, leaning against the couch and looking blindly up at the ceiling of the garage. Gladio viewed it as an opportunity to kiss his neck, running his lips against it. He pulled at Prompto’s shirt and Prompto took the hint, sitting up and lifting his arms so it could be removed. Gladio instantly sought out a nipple and Cindy felt herself grow wetter at the sound of Prompto’s moans.

“Get up,” Gladio muttered against his chest.

Prompto did so and started to remove the rest of his clothing. Cindy couldn’t help but feel guilty as she eyed his naked body, liking what she saw. Gladio undid his own pants. Unsurprisingly, he wore no underwear and he slid his pants down around his ankles before they both sat down again. Cindy looked at him. His cock was definitely proportionate with the rest of his body and she cringed a little at the thought of anybody fucking it. She was nervous as she watched Gladio place a hand on the back of Prompto’s head, guiding him down.

“If you’ve never sucked dick before, just remember two things: no teeth, mouth wide.”

Prompto leaned forward. Gladio hissed as his mouth sunk past the head of his cock, tentatively licking and sucking. Gladio’s hand was still on the back of his head and Cindy could tell that he was trying to be considerate and not push down, but she wondered how long that would last. She whined as she watched Prompto grow more comfortable with Gladio’s size and continue to move down, taking a little less than half in his mouth before he could go no further. Gladio looked at Cindy and grinned.

“Interested yet?”

He began fucking Prompto’s mouth slowly and, as Cindy watched him slide in and out of his mouth with ease, she started to undo her shorts. She had managed to unbutton and unzip them before she paused, too embarrassed to move forward. Ignis noticed.

“There is no need to be embarrassed around us,” he said. Noctis was naked and between his knees, fumbling with his belt buckle. “I think we’re past that point, now. Touch yourself.”

Noctis finally undid Ignis’ belt and removed him from his pants. Cindy was baffled. Every man in the room had an impossibly perfect cock and she wanted each and every one of them inside of her. She felt strangely disconnected as her arousal took her to a level that had been previously uncharted territory. She hastily shoved her hand into her shorts and underwear, her fingers rubbing at her clit before she slid two of them inside of her. She moaned at how wet she was; she was almost too wet and she couldn’t quite get the friction that she wanted. She wiggled in her seat and spread her legs wider, pumping her fingers. Ignis was watching her as Noctis fervently and effortlessly deep throated him, sucking him down deep over and over. Ignis licked his lips again and Cindy imagined his tongue fucking her instead of her own fingers.

“Take off your clothes,” he said. He was gripping Noctis’ hair tightly. Noctis moved faster and Cindy felt her cunt tighten as she heard the messy, lascivious sounds he was making with his sucking. “We want to see you.”

Ignis was barely done speaking before Cindy jumped up from her chair, taking off her clothes and boots. She threw them aside and sat back down, trying to angle herself in a way that would accommodate full exposure. When that didn’t work, she got up and sat in front of him on the edge of the coffee table. She opened her legs once more, spreading herself as wide as she could. She was hairless and Ignis could see a tiny sparkle. He looked closer and saw a vertical clit hood piercing.

“Nice,” he whispered. “Touch yourself again.”

Cindy slid two fingers inside and began to move. She fucked herself fast and hard before pulling her fingers out to rub rough, circular motions on the hood of her clit. She rubbed hard, fondling her piercing, and began to feel herself tighten again. She made a strange, high-pitched squeaking noise and gasped as she felt blood rush to her face and chest, her fingers moving faster than ever.

“Stop. Don’t make yourself come.”

She whimpered but listened to him and jerked her hand away from herself. Ignis tapped on Noctis’ shoulder and Noctis pulled away from him. Cindy saw Ignis’ cock -- bobbing and red, glistening with spit and pre-cum -- then heard Gladio moan. She looked over just in time to see Gladio come, shooting his load inside of Prompto’s mouth. It was sensory overload and she felt another dose of unreality as her legs began to tremble.

Prompto tried to swallow as much as he could. He couldn’t say it was totally unexpected and he was glad Gladio came in his mouth as opposed to all over his face. Gladio pulled him up roughly and kissed him deep, sweeping his mouth and taking the remainder of his cum. They kissed sloppily and Prompto squirmed as he felt his dick twitch. He needed to be touched again. He pulled away, a long strand of cum stretching between his and Gladio’s lips.

“I need more,” he begged, not recognizing his voice. Cindy could empathize.

“Let’s swap,” said Ignis.

Gladio got up and both he and Ignis removed the remainder of their clothes. He then moved over to Noctis to kiss him. Ignis sat next to Prompto on the couch and grabbed him, stretching him over his lap. He started to slowly walk his fingers up Prompto’s bare legs. They made their way to the crack of his ass, teasing. Prompto moaned and he began rutting against Ignis’ thighs. Ignis palmed an ass cheek, rubbing it slowly and gently squeezing while Prompto continued to grind against him. Prompto yelped when he was suddenly smacked, the sound resonating through the garage. Ignis nodded as he smacked him three more times, his hand connecting hard with the firm muscle of Prompto’s ass, and he watched it grow redder with each spank.

“He likes asses,” Gladio said to Cindy in a stage whisper. He looked over at Ignis. “You got any lube?”

“It is pretty much a necessity, hanging with you two. My pants, front right pocket.”

Gladio grabbed the small tube and walked over to the couch. He leaned over to Ignis and gave him a deep, bruising kiss, then kneeled down in front of him. He squirted some lube onto two of his fingers, thoroughly covering them with the liquid. Ignis placed his palms on Prompto’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Gladio ran a slick finger over his asshole but paused when Prompto clenched.

“Don’t do that,” said Ignis. “Relax.”

Prompto nodded and Gladio continued. He slid his finger inside, moving past his second knuckle. He began to pump slowly and gently until he could feel Prompto moving in time with him, trying to get deeper penetration. Prompto was gasping, wanting more, and Gladio inserted a second finger. Cindy watched him lose his mind as he alternated between fucking himself on Gladio’s fingers and rubbing his dick against Ignis’ lap. Prompto’s screams sent a jolt to the pit of her stomach and she reached down to touch herself again but was stopped by Noctis. He slid down in front of her, burying his head in her breasts. He began to suckle her as he brought a hand between her legs, rubbing fast circles on her clit with his fingers before sliding them inside of her and thrusting at a rapid pace. Her screams mixed with Prompto’s and she orgasmed, instantly regretting that she came so quickly. She clenched hard around Noctis, almost falling off the table.

Gladio slid his fingers out of Prompto, pleased with his preparation, and slapped his ass before he stood up. He motioned for Noctis to come over to the couch and Noctis moved from Cindy’s side, leaving her overstimulated and curious about what they were planning next. Ignis took the lube from Gladio, squirting some into a hand, and pumped his cock a few times to smear some all over him before he settled behind Prompto. He maneuvered him onto his hands and knees, pushing his face down and ass up. Noctis lay flat on the couch in front of Prompto, scooting until his cock was in front of his face.

“Ignis is going to fuck your ass until you feel like you’re going to split open,” said Gladio. “And Noctis is going say hello to your tonsils. Is that okay?”

A loud moan was his answer. Gladio turned his attention to Cindy, who was still sitting on the table.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said to her.

While the offer was an excellent one, Cindy felt overwhelmed by her desire to remain a spectator. She couldn’t think of anything hotter than watching the four men fuck each other and she could feel her body respond almost violently at just the thought of it.

“I…would rather watch, if you don’t mind. I can’t really explain it without it soundin’ weird,” she said, getting off the table and moving a chair so she could face the men head on. Gladio looked at her oddly and, for a moment, Cindy wondered if she had offended him, but he smiled and shrugged, sliding the table away from the couch and clearing some space.

“Suit yourself. Change of plans, boys. Get him down and on his knees.”

Ignis pushed Prompto onto the floor. Prompto hissed as he slid against the rug, enjoying the roughness of it against his hypersensitive skin. Noctis sat up against the back of the couch and Ignis moved Prompto up on his knees again and nudged his shoulders, encouraging him to lean forward and closer to Noctis’ waiting, neglected cock. Noctis didn’t hesitate to shove it into his mouth, sighing loudly as he finally received some action. At the same time, Ignis moved behind Prompto and slid between his ass, prodding. Prompto groaned around a mouthful of Noctis’ dick and thrusted his hips back, rubbing himself against Ignis’ slippery cock and inadvertently answering the question that had yet to be asked. Ignis reached down and adjusted himself, then gently slid past the tight ring of asshole, moving excruciatingly slow so Prompto could adjust. They both gasped, Prompto’s head shooting up. His first instinct was to have Ignis pull out but the pain was fleeting and was replaced by an amazing sense of fullness and heat. Still, Ignis had sensed his discomfort and stopped moving.

Prompto was frustrated and couldn’t verbalize what he was feeling. Instead, he thrusted his hips back and slammed them hard against Ignis’, pushing him firmly and completely inside. Ignis whispered his approval and started to move again, while Noctis yanked Prompto’s head down and back onto his cock. Prompto’s movements were frantic; hips moving wildly against Ignis, mouth licking and sucking Noctis, trying to take in as much of him as he could. Noctis was smaller than Gladio and he could slide almost all of him down his throat without gagging, which was a nice surprise for both of them. Soon, Noctis was gasping and surging up into Prompto’s face while Ignis grabbed hold of his hips and began to pound him. The loud clap of skin on skin and the feeling of being fucked hard was too much for Prompto and he reached between his legs to tug at his own dick, dying to come.

Cindy tried to look past the surrealism of watching Prompto being fucked in both of his holes by two of his idols and turned to Gladio. He was jerking off yet looked contemplative, as if he were calculating his next move. After a moment, Gladio climbed onto the couch near Noctis. Noctis automatically leaned over to suck his dick and Cindy watched with amazement as he throated him as easily as he did Ignis. It was a complete, unabashed fuck train on the couch and she let out a wail as she finally got what she had wished for. Throwing herself back into the chair, her legs flung open and she attacked herself yet again. Her wetness allowed her to use three fingers this time and she pumped them forcefully as she reached down with her other hand to thumb her clit. She was trying hard to make it last, but it didn’t take long for her to start to tremble with the early stages of her orgasm.

Prompto threw his head back, creating a slippery suctioning sound as he released Noctis’ cock. His mouth hung open as he still worked his fist over his dick, trying to match the speed of Ignis’ hips. He felt Ignis shift and settle at an angle that allowed him to hit something inside of him, creating a sensation that was totally unforeseen. Ignis hit the spot repeatedly, his fingers gripping hard into the flesh of Prompto’s hips, and Prompto grunted loudly with each thrust.

“I can’t,” he cried. “It’s too…”

“I’m going to come.” The words were rushed, tumbling out of Ignis’ mouth.

He gave one last surge of his hips and came quietly, spilling himself. It triggered something inside of Prompto, his grip on his cock tightening, and he pumped two more times before he stiffened, his cum oozing over his trembling fist. He let out a wail that was cut short by Noctis, who shoved his cock back inside of his mouth. Ignis collapsed on top of Prompto, pushing him into the couch and further into Noctis’ crotch. Cindy’s eyes were wild as she watched Ignis pull out and lazily rub his wet cock all over Prompto’s quivering ass, then watched as Prompto allowed Noctis to continue to fuck his face. She began to pulsate around her fingers and held her breath. She looked at Gladio, who was still getting sucked off. He was looking directly at her.

“Let go,” he said.

The room spun and her heart slammed against her chest as Cindy shuddered and screamed louder than any of them had that afternoon. Gladio grunted low not long after, pulling his cock out of Noctis’ mouth and smearing his load all over his lips and cheeks. She cried out again, heaving, and gave her clit one last flick before sensitivity made her orgasm quickly transition from pleasure to almost pain. Noctis was watching her now, ramming Prompto’s mouth three more times before he finally came with a lusty groan. She dragged her fingers across her thighs and away from her cunt and sat weakly in the chair. She looked at the men, trying say something, anything that would bring her back to reality. Ultimately, she was unable to find the words and settled for watching them come down from their orgasms, sweaty bodies rubbing against each other.

They sat in silence for a while, all five of them slowly finding the strength to move again. Ignis moved first, grabbing strewn clothing. Cindy eventually managed to get out of her chair and walk around somewhat aimlessly as she looked for her clothes. She was still drifting around naked when she heard a car revving outside of the garage. The smooth sound of the engine was easily identifiable and her weak legs almost gave out completely.

“Fuck! The Regalia!”

She dressed quickly, feeling sick to her stomach with anxiety. The other four were already waiting for her by the garage door. She ran over to them, slamming her hand down on the garage door opener, and the door slowly lifted and revealed Cid behind the wheel.

“Grandpa…” She hoped he didn’t notice her odd tone. “Thanks.”

“Uh-huh.” He was barely paying attention to any of them, still fixated on the Regalia, and sighed. “I’m gonna miss this baby.” He got out looked at the men. “Remember, you’re not gonna find anyone better than me to service her, anywhere.”

Gladio nodded and reached into his black bag to hand Cid a large roll of gil. Cid took the money and smiled, walking away. When he was gone, Gladio turned to Cindy and grabbed her, giving her a long kiss.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all afternoon.”

The three got into the car. Prompto and Cindy just stared at them, still trying to process what had happened.

“We’ll be back around this way,” said Noctis. “Trust me.”

“Next time you will do more than watch, Cindy,” Ignis promised.

They drove off towards Insomnia and Cindy watched until she could no longer see them. Sighing, she took Prompto’s hand into hers, walking with him to his trailer.

“Wow,” he said. “Just…wow.”

“Prompto?”  
  
“Yeah?”

“I think you’ve got yourself a new member for your team.”

He smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
